


Home

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: i'm just opening up a dictionary and using random words for titles at this point.not even sure if the stuff below makes sense but i'm so, so tired.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just opening up a dictionary and using random words for titles at this point.  
> not even sure if the stuff below makes sense but i'm so, so tired.

There’s something specially unremarkable about seeing Mirajane for the first time in a month. The previous, complete lack of communication is what does it of course, after bitter nights of longing for warmth and the press of Mira’s body against her own, to look her in the eyes and admire that devious sparkle; all of that. So Erza makes no announcement when her work is done and she sprints home – Mira will know, she always knows – just slams open the doors and falls forward. And Mira is there to catch her. Mirajane’s _there_. Perfect.


End file.
